


In a Bit of a Pickle

by WednesdayAngeline



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Pickle tw, Please read it it’s hilarious, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayAngeline/pseuds/WednesdayAngeline
Summary: Awsten lost a pickle up his ass. He rekindles an old flame at the hospital.





	In a Bit of a Pickle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisasterSoundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/gifts).



> Hello I’m so proud of this filth. Dedicated to Izabela and her mans Damien so this will haunt her years later xoxo

Fifteen minutes ago, Awsten was furiously ramming the biggest, juiciest pickle he could find in and out of his ass. With his other hand, he teased his nipple piercing, tugging on it for little sensations of pain.

Ten minutes ago, Awsten came all over his stomach, flopping himself down onto the bed, completely forgetting that he still had a pickle inside him. He dipped into the pool of cum and drew a heart on his cheek with it, licking off the remains from his fingers.

Just like his lover Jawn used to do. Ex-lover, he reminded himself bitterly. Everything was going smoothly until Jawn started hanging out more with his cameras than Awsten. The Harem, he called them. He even found ways to bang a few of them, the clicks of the camera making the man’s cock as red as his hair.

Awsten finished recounting his tale as he laid naked on his belly in the hospital bed, the doctor listening intently with a look of amusement.

 

‘I’m doctor Travis Riddle,’ he said.

‘Riddle? There’s no way that’s your actual last name,’ Awsten said scathingly. ‘But it’s hot.’

Travis chuckled. ‘Looks like you got yourself in a bit of a pickle here.’

Awsten groaned at the pun.

‘Lucky for you, I’m a specialist in these matters,’ Travis said, putting on rubber gloves and taking a small bottle of red fluid from one of the drawers. ‘But I will need your consent.’

‘Anything to get this goddamned pickle out.’

‘Great,’ Travis replied. Awsten didn’t notice the mischievous and almost hungry expression that crossed the doctor’s face for moment.

‘Please get on all fours,’ Travis said in a squeaky high-pitched voice that was not unlike a child’s.

Awsten giggles at the voice but complied. Travis wasted no time, smearing the red serum around his hole, which immediately started to burn.

‘Hey, what the fuck is in this?’ Awsten yelped.

‘Relax. It’s pepper oil, it’ll open up your wee fuckhole,’ Travis answered, shoving two fingers inside Awsten without warning, enjoying the rapidly flexing hole.

Awsten felt tears forming in his eyes as the burn traveled deeper inside him.

‘Hmm, there’s no sign of your pickle, unfortunately. I might have to bust out the big guns,’ Travis mused.

‘The big guns?’

Travis smirked as he pulled out his gigantic member. It was the thickness of a coke can and swelled up to 10 inches with just a few pumps, the tip of his dingaling peeking out from his foreskin.

‘Fuck,’ Awsten muttered, his own tiny willy also growing erect at the sight of Travis’ monster dong.

Travis added another finger, his speed picking up as he tore open a condom wrapper with expert speed. The rubber barely fit over his huge hunk of meat but he made do as he slammed into Awsten.

The patient involuntarily moaned ‘Jawn!’ as Travis’ girthy length brought up memories of his ex-lover pounding into him mercilessly, and all he could do was moan the red-haired man’s name.

 

Without warning, a man burst through the door that Travis conveniently forgot to lock. A man with red hair and concerned eyes that turned lustful as he took in the scene in front of him.

‘Jawn!’ Awsten gasped.

‘Awsten! I heard you call my name, I didn’t think…wait, are you fucking your doctor?’

‘Long story,’ Travis said breathlessly, still pumping in and out of Awsten, ‘Look, you want in or not? Someone needs to shut this little whore up.’

Jawn didn’t need any convincing. He dropped his trousers to reveal his impressive erect member, a short red scar around its circumference at the base of the shaft.

‘What happened?’ Awsten asked, gently running his fingers over it.

‘Tried a new position with Danielle. Almost chopped my dick off. Came in today to get the stitches out.’ Danielle was his favorite camera, named after the middle name of their mutual friend Otto who Jawn has a massive crush on.

 

Jawn had no time for foreplay. He grabbed fistfuls of Awsten’s hair, deep throating him. The moans Awsten made from Travis’ ruthless pounding only encouraged him, his competitive streak coming out.

It didn’t take long until Travis came with a loud squeak, his foreskin finally clamping down on the lost pickle as cum flooded Awsten’s hole.

Then it was Jawn’s turn. Awsten choked on Jawn’s humongous meat thermometer as the red-haired man came, some of the cum finding its way down the wrong pipe and squiring out his nose.

Awsten didn’t care a fuck as he lapped up the nose cum from Jawn’s cock.

 

At Awsten’s other end, Travis took a loud crunchy bite into the cum-covered pickle.

‘Mm, yummy cummy in my tummy.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you liked this shit and any other crack smut ideas you want me to write uwu


End file.
